Feelings Progress
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: TalaRei Yaoi! Read the feelings that progress through the two has time goes by. Gift to my readers. Chapter4 is finally up! Happy Easter!
1. Christmas Invitation

Disclaimer: Characters not mine.  
  
Okay this new fic I'm doing is some idea I made up. Every holiday I'm going to update until Easter. So basically every chapter will be situated around a holiday and some in between to make the story progress. I'm am dedicating this fic to all of my readers!  
  
Anyway on with the present!  
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
*******************************************  
  
*******************************************  
  
"WWWWHHHYYYYY??????" came the wail from the complex that was housing four distraught Russians at the moment. News had just come that they were invited for a Christmas party held by no other than the Bladebreakers. "Ian don't wail. It's no use. We're going whether you like it or not." Came the deep voice of the tall blonde Demolition Boy. Ian glaring at Spencer huffed and fell down onto the couch in defeat. The four Russians were seated in the living room of their complex; few struggling from putting a certain big- nosed whiner out of his misery.  
  
The Bladebreakers were celebrating Christmas and thought it would be nice to invite the Demolition Boys not wanting them to be alone on Christmas. "Well think of it this way Ian, they'll have decent food." Spoke the red headed captain. This seemed to brighten Ian's spirit a little. "Food?" "Yep and desserts and chocolates and-......" "Urgh, enough Tala. You're making me sick" came the deep accented voice of Bryan who was leaning on the wall by the window.  
  
" No one asked you. But still it's true. And you have to go anyway. Better hearing it from me then seeing it yourself." Said Tala glancing back towards Bryan, who just closed his eyes blocking everyone out. Smirking Tala turned back to the other two Demolition Boys. " Your just happy cause you get to see Kai." Sneered Ian taking advantage of Tala's good mood. Tala's eyes fell upon the short Demolition Boy before saying, " Of course. At least I can have a conversation with someone who's civilized unlike this bunch." Ian opened his mouth but shut it quickly when he saw Spencer's glare from behind Tala.  
  
" True but you want a civilized conversation, then talk to Rei. At least he'll talk back." Pointed out Spencer. Bryan having heard enough pushed himself off the wall head towards his room. " Well if we have to go, don't make me stand here all day. I don't like this one bit, and the sooner its done the better." Said the lavender haired Russian.  
  
Ian only rolled his eyes at Bryan's attitude. "So much for enjoying the holiday. He ruins everything. But he is right...in a small way. I want to get to that food quickly." Said Ian getting off the couch following Bryan's course of action. "This is going to be a very long night. Said Spencer getting up followed by Tala.  
  
*************  
  
Okay, I was going to continue this but I just can't. I just got back from Christmas dinner at my grandma's and she just had a stroke in front of us. It's really, really difficult to write now. I'm sorry for the delay. I hope to get this updated soon, but don't expect any updates for a couple of days. I'm really sorry everybody. Christmas started in laughter and ended in tears.  
  
I still wanna wish everyone a Merry Christmas and hope everything went well for them. If anyone wants a Christmas present from me, ( either Rei/Bryan one or Rei/Tala) email me and I will give you a little present I made for all my reviewers!!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	2. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

I own none of the characters.  
  
Okay finally got around to writing this.  
  
Since Christmas and my birthday have passed, I'm just gonna skim through Christmas and get to New Years, which is today.  
  
********************  
  
********************  
  
The Demolition Boys had arrived at the Bladebreakers' home. It was a nice size, and had a room that was a pretty good size for a party room. The Demolition Boys were greeted with cheerfulness and smiles from everyone except the two toned captain whom hung back a bit in the room with Rei by his side. Tyson finally was allowed to go over to the food table; Ian followed quickly and the two claimed the table as theirs. Max and Kenny welcomed the other bladers. Bryan made his way over to a chair by the corner and sat himself away from everybody. Spencer went with Max and Kenny and sat down on the sofa. Tala walked over to Kai and Rei who decided to sit down at the table and began to converse about events.  
  
This continued all through Christmas Eve. It was almost midnight. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ian and Spencer were all in a content mood and were joined by Rei. Bryan had moved further away from the group, taking refugee near the table and was quietly talking with Kai about how he disagreed with this whole thing. Kai, agreed happy that someone had sense that this was nonsense. Tala had disappeared outside, needing fresh air, or so he told the others.  
  
Tala made his made way outside and into the small yet secluded backyard of the Bladebreakers. He walked out where there were a few trees and sat down behind one; back facing the house. This was his first year of celebrating. The others seemed to have accepted the fact, but Tala still felt that he didn't deserve or belong here. The others had tired to help him accept this, especially Rei. The others let whatever he said settle, but Rei had the tendency to see past this. The neko-jin had tried to help him and get him out of his chains. It may have seemed as though Tala gave a cold shoulder in return, but he very much appreciated what the Chinese boy was doing. Even though it was an unknown friendship, Tala felt that there was a special bond between them.  
  
Sighing, Tala looked at his watch. It read 11:58 p.m. Two minutes till Christmas he thought. He let those two minutes pass by; followed by the cheers and praises of the holiday by the people inside the house. He distanced his thoughts from that point on.  
  
A hand on his shoulder shook him out of his thoughts. Tala looked up, and met two shining gilt orbs. Rei had sat down beside him, and Tala welcomed the silent acknowledgment. Though with Tala, Rei couldn't hold back his curiosity. " What are you doing out here? It's freezing, and last time I checked the party is back there." Said Rei signaling behind him with his hand. Tala looked at Rei and then back into the abyss. " I know that. I just....you know. You've heard me complain about it before. I just don't feel right here. It's a new experience for me...for us." Said Tala, in revealing tone. Rei smiled at this and unconsciously put out his necklace that had different stones on it, and started playing with it. Tala glanced over at Rei, smiling at the habit the neko-jin had. He had seen Rei do this on a number of occasions whenever the neko-jin was thinking. He focused back on the stars.  
  
He felt Rei move a bit, hoping that he wasn't leaving. He jumped slightly when Rei grabbed his gloved hand and placed something in it. Opening his hand he looked at what Rei had given him. It was one of the stones from Rei's necklace. It was a blue ocean blue, with a white and frost blue center. The center it self looked like an icicle; it even was cold to the touch. " I thought you would like this stone. It reminds me of Wolborg. A traveler brought it many years ago to my village. She said it was from the coldest reaches on the planet. She was kind enough to give it to me. Said it would look amazing with the other stones on this necklace." Tala moved it around in his hand, hypnotized by the stone. It seemed as though there was ice actually in it. He looked back at Rei who was smiling. " Rei, I can't have this. It's special to you." Rei placed a hand over Tala's mouth. "Don't argue with me. I gave it to you. It's a gift. Don't make me permanently sew it glue it to you." Rei joked and closed Tala's hand around the stone. " At least you have something good to remember about this." Rei stood up followed by Tala. " Thank you I wish I could give you something in return." " No that's the last thing I need." Said Rei looking at Tala in the eye. " No I'm serious. You've done to much for me." Tala stopped and thought for a moment.  
  
An idea clicked at in his head. Rei had a confused look on his face as Tala grabbed a silver chain that was around his neck and pulled it. He handed it to Rei, who accepted it. Rei looked at it squinting and then up at Tala. It was two dog tags that had Tala acquired when he first came to the Abbey many years ago. " I know it's not much, and doesn't match the quality of yours but it's the oldest thing I have. I really want you to have it. Your one of the only people who's taken the time the try and understand me." Rei looked up at Tala and then launched himself at Tala hugging him. Tala stiffened at the interaction. He had a hard time just trying to say those things to Rei. The hug was pushing it, but it felt nice and welcomed. He limply wrapped his arms around the neko-jin. "Thank you." Said Rei. The stepped back and blushed. " Umm..maybe it's time that we went back in. The others will start to get worried no doubt." Said Rei sheepishly. Tala smiled and started walking back towards the house, joined by Rei. Tala felt a hand twine with his and he looked down at it. Black and white covered fingers laced together. He looked back at Rei who smiled and gently squeezed his hand. Tala smiled and a faint hue came upon his pale face. Rei laughed at this, and Tala took in the sound. They separated at the patio door still not ready for the others' stares and questions.  
  
************  
  
A/N I'm aware that some countries and religions don't celebrate Christmas but I'm writing it as if they do.  
  
Okay that was the Christmas part. Here is the New Year's part, which was an hour ago. So Happy New Year! **LEAP YEAR!**  
  
************  
  
The Demolition boys had been asked again to celebrate with the Bladebreakers. Tala, feeling the need to repay the kindness insisted that the Bladebreakers come to their complex for New Years. Tala had instructed the other Demolition Boys to clean up. Even though the Demolition Boys supplied the room, the Bladebreakers brought the food.  
  
After they had cleaned up, all the Demolition Boys left to get ready. Spencer was the first one back downstairs. He sat down by the window and stared out watching the people pass by. Suddenly his head was forced forward by a soft, yet strong force. Once his vision became clear again he turned around to see what hit him. On the floor laid a pillow, in front of him stood Ian. The said person stuck out his tongue and then immediately regretted the previous act as Spencer launched himself at the smaller blader. Now the once quiet house was filled with curses and pleas. "Will you two morons stop it. Your starting to act like those childish Bladebreakers." Yelled Bryan from his room frustration clearly shown. His plan was to isolate himself in his room all night. The deal was to go to the Christmas party. Tala didn't say anything about having to entertain his guests and that's what he planned.  
  
Tala on the other hand was starting to like the idea of spending time with the other team, especially Rei. He was standing in front of his mirror; clad in white pants admiring the stone that now hung on a gold chain, similar to Rei's eye colour. He stood for another minute before pulling an orange hooded sweater over his head. He smoothed out the wrinkles and pushed the sleeves up till his elbows. Satisfied with the look he opened his door and headed down stairs.  
  
Coming down the stairs, a raging Spencer and pale Ian rushed by him. He shook his head, and headed towards the front door, hearing the doorbell ding. He opened the door as the warm air escaped and was met with the faces of the Bladebreakers. He stepped aside allowing them in, taking their coats. They all moved into the living room, where they planned to have their little party.  
  
The night progressed much like that of Christmas Eve. The two captains had managed to haul Bryan down with threats and the excuse of ' if we have to endure it so do you'. Even though Tala didn't mind it, he had to keep his reputation prime. Midnight was growing closer and almost everybody was growing happier. Tala had gone to the kitchen to get drinks, because of Tyson's whining that there weren't enough drinks. Tala grabbed sodas from the fridge and turned around and was met with two golden orbs and a angelic smile. He smiled at Rei before placing the cans on the counter. " Hey, just wanted to know if you needed help. You seem to be doing the hosting and serving." Said Rei shyly before taking a seat on a stool. Tala hopped up and sat on the counter across from Rei. " It's no big deal." Said Tala simply.  
  
Silence soon filled the kitchen apart from the music and chatter in the room across the hall. Tala was going to start a conversation when Rei stated something out of the blue. " Hey, you're wearing the stone." Rei exclaimed before getting off the stool and walking over to Tala. Tala confused as to how Rei noticed this, when he was sure that he tuck it in before leaving his room. Rei was standing in front of him, staring at it. "It must of slipped out when I was getting the drinks from the fridge." " Probably. I have yours on too, see." Rei pulled out his necklace and hanging in the middle of all the other stones was the two dog tags." Tala reached over and lifted the necklace to look at it clearly, admiring all the other stones and beads on it. Unconsciously Rei moved closer, chest touching Tala's knees. Rei felt Tala's warm breath on his face, as the red- haired boy leaned down to look it. Tala's eyes rose and met with the neko- jin's golden eyes. Captivated by the pull they had orbs had, he didn't realize that he was now almost nose-to-nose with Rei. Their breathing sped up a bit at the unfamiliar territory and the new urge that rose through their bodies. Slowly Tala leaned down a bit more as Rei leaned up; both pairs of eyes fluttered closed as their lips met with a whisper contact. Slowly it increased as soft, warm lips pressed together a little bit more. Tala slowly brought his right hand up and caressed Rei's soft silky smooth cheek, before resting on his face. With the lack of oxygen the two broke apart panting slightly.  
  
Slowly Tala's eyes opened to reveal dazed blue orbs. Rei had his head bent slightly and his eyes were still closed. Tala traced is hand along Rei's jaw until it came to rest under his chin; slowly he tipped Rei's head to see his beautiful face, which had a slight pink blush staining his cheeks. Rei opened his eyes to stare into Tala's. A smile crept onto his face, and the blush increased when he noticed the two legs on both sides of him. During the kiss he must have moved closer to Tala. He was about to comment on it when Tyson's voice rang over all the sounds. " Tala, Rei what are you doing in there?! There's thirty seconds left! Come one or you'll miss it." Rei chuckled at this, smiling at Tala before grabbing half of the cans and walking back into the living room. Tala slid of the counter and grabbed the other half of the cans before following Rei. Exiting the kitchen he was met by Kai in the hall. " Having fun?" asked Kai, with a hint of humour behind the words. Tala smirked at this and playfully punched him. " More than you." Kai stared at Tala before entering the room, where the countdown was going on. " 10...9...8...7..6..5..4...3....2..1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!" yelled Tyson and Max hugging each other and jumping around in a circle. The rest cheered and partied as the New Year rolled in.  
  
**************************************  
  
**************************************  
  
So there's this fic, that should have been done last night. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said earlier this is a holiday fic, so I really only will be posting around holidays and maybe once in between, so the next chapter will be out in about a few weeks, and then the next chapter after that is Valentine's Day! Lot's of loving!  
  
LoL! I hope everyone had a good new year!  
  
Please Review  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	3. A Valentine's Day Surprise

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Welcome back!  
  
Now here is the Valentine's Day chapter! I'm glad you all enjoyed the Christmas and New Year's one!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
************************************  
  
************************************  
  
Chapter Three – Valentine's Day Surprise  
  
Rays of sun filtered through the curtains that were a barrier between the room and outside world. Slowly they leaked through and crept onto the sleeping figure opposite to the window. They touched the sleeping figure's nose which scrunched up in annoyance. The covers were then thrown completely over the figure that turned his back on the sun rays. Finding peace once again he quickly fell back into sleep only to be awakened again by the shift of the mattress. He felt the pressure of a hand land and shake his shoulder which was under the thick layers of the blankets and sheets. Moaning in annoyance he kicked out hoping that whatever was disturbing him would go away. A grunt was heard from the other figure as its attempts were futile. The weight suddenly disappeared made the sleepy figure happy, but it was short lived. The covers were then ripped out of his grasp. He then found himself lifted from his warm nest. Opening his molten eyes Rei looked at where he was. All he could see was the floor boards below him and the nice view of a backside.  
  
"Huh?" the neko-jin questioned completely confused.  
  
"It's time to get up. You have to go out today." came a gruff voice. Rei pushed himself up to look at whom was holding him.  
  
"Kai? What are you doing? What time is it? Why are you doing this?" His captain stopped and dropped him ungracefully onto the bed. Re sat up and looked around only to see Kai rummaging around in his drawer. Kai turned around with what was a pile of folded clothes.  
  
"First I am getting you up. Secondly it's 7:00 am thirdly, we're going somewhere and you're wearing these." Rei's face was a frown. He didn't like being woken up so early and Kai knew this. Deciding to get at Kai he replied.  
  
"Are you going to dress me as well?" All he received was the pile of clothes in his face and the 'be ready in five minutes speech'.  
  
Sighing he unfolded the clothes and discarded his night shirt and pants. He then put it on the white pants with a single black stripe around the knee. He then pulled the black sweater with one red and one white thick stripe around his torso on. Pulling on socks and black and white sneakers he got up and headed towards the bathroom which was down the hall.  
  
After brushing his teeth and brushing his mane of hair he quickly braided it and left the bathroom. Coming down the stairs he came to the foyer where Kai was waiting for him; coat in hand. Grabbing it cautiously e gave Kai a dangerous look. Kai shook his head and opened the front door.  
  
Once outside Rei asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Out." Was all Kai said before pushing Rei forward to start moving. Starting down the still snow covered streets Rei and Kai walked in silence.  
  
"If your not going to tell me where we are going then what is this about?"  
  
"For one who went proclaiming this day, I'd think it would be obvious."  
  
"What do you mean? I wasn't proclaiming about Valentine's Day and besides it's......."  
  
"Today."  
  
Rei stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Kai continued on giving Rei a glance back.  
  
"I knew you forgot. Now come on. I'm not doing this entirely for myself." Rei jogged up and was once again in step with Kai.  
  
Rounding the last corner they stopped when they saw their destination. Rei gave Kai a side-glance.  
  
"If you wanted to get here sooner you should have told me we were coming here. I would have rushed over here."  
  
"Mostly likely still in your pajamas. Come on." Said Kai walking towards the complex up ahead. Walking up the front Rei noticed that Kai was going off to the back. Looking at the front door he quickly leaped through the snow dune and over to Kai.  
  
"There's no need to go through the front door. We'll go through the back." Walking onto the snow covered patio they came to the sliding patio door. Slowly pulling it open they stepped into the kitchen. They were immediately met with Spencer sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. He gave a slight nod and continued.  
  
"Go get Tala up. The lazy ass isn't going to sleep all day." Rei took off his jacket and shoes not wanting to track snow/water through the house.  
  
Kai watched him go before sitting down at the table across from Spencer.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Spencer.  
  
"Helping Rei and Tala escape from the evil clutches of Tyson and his spies."  
  
"Still don't like Rei and Tala being together even though their party in which they invited us, brought those two idiots together?"  
  
"You mean idiot and clueless. Two idiots would bring either Bryan or Ian into this, and yes." Kai said.  
  
Upstairs Rei silently walked down the hall. He passed the first room whose door was fully closed but music could be heard in the background. Not wanting to be apart of Bryan's morning wrath he quickly walked down to the end door opening it quietly; he slipped in, closing the door with a soft click.  
  
The room was in darkness. The dark curtains blocked most of the light out. Rei scanned the room with his golden eyes resting on the lump on the bed. Quietly he slinked over to the bed. Crawling on top of the bed he stood up looming over the figure. After the figure turned in its sleep Rei grinned. 'One, two, three!' he counted in his mind before his knees gave out and he came crashing down onto the helpless figure.  
  
At the exact moment the eyes opened up revealing cyan gems. Two pale arms quickly were placed in front of him as a barrier catching the neko-jin whose eyes were now wide with surprise.  
  
"Oof."  
  
"Waking up to see you is great, but waking up with you trying to pancake me isn't what I want." Said Tala letting Rei lie on top of him. Rei laid his head on Tala's chest; Tala slowly running his fingers through Rei's ebony fringes both silently welcoming each other's presence.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Tala curious as to why his tiger was in his room though he didn't mind it.  
  
"Dunno. Kai dragged me out here not saying. I think he's planning our day."  
  
"The stubborn ass would do something like that. Not give someone the sleep they deserve."  
  
"Yeah well I was told to come wake you up and to get you downstairs." Tala groaned and pushed Rei to the side and pulled the covers over his head. Rei rolled back over and latched onto Tala's side.  
  
"Come on. I'm up so you have to get up. I can't celebrate today with myself........or Kai." Rei added the latter after a thought. Tala slowly lifted the covers down and looked at Rei. He raised a fiery eyebrow and asked, "Celebrate?"  
  
Rei smiled and thanked that he wasn't the only one who had forgotten that it was Valentine's Day.  
  
"Yep, You do remember what day it is, right?"  
  
"Of course. It's the day I get to sleep in and not witness Ian's whining over training and food which in comparison is near Tyson's." Rei squinted his eyes and glared at Tala who burst out laughing at the comical face Rei was making. Grabbing Rei and pulling him to lie beside him he buried his face in Rei's mane breathing in the exotic rainforest scent.  
  
"What, did I forget something? Surely you can't mean that today is Valentine's Day. I mean who would want to celebrate that?" he asked sarcastically. Rei rolled over to face him. Tala smiled and leant forward kissing Rei on the nose. Sitting up he pulled Rei up as well ushering him out the door.  
  
"Go tell his hine-'ass' that I will be down shortly." He said closing the door, and Rei left and went downstairs.  
  
Entering the kitchen he was welcomed by Kai, Spencer, and Ian. He sat down at the only empty chair at the table.  
  
"Did he actually wake up?" asked Kai.  
  
"Yes. He'll be down in a while." Said Rei eyeing the pancakes on Ian's plate. Kai noticed this and pushed the plate closer to Ian telling him something in Russian which made the two Demolition Boys laugh. Rei sent Kai a glare before sighing and leaning back in his chair.  
  
"I'm hungry. Am I going to eat soon or are you going to starve me?" whined Rei.  
  
"No need. There's nothing of you to starve anyway. Be patient. You'll see in a while."  
  
As soon as Kai said that Tala come trudging into the kitchen wearing black jeans and an orange turtleneck.  
  
"All right. I'm here. Let's move. No more waiting." Tala said grabbing his jacket, shoes already on. He handed Rei his jacket and left Kai to get his own. Giving Ian and Spencer a goodbye the trio left through the patio door.  
  
"Now that we're here, speak!" said Rei. Both Kai and Tala smirked at the tiger's impatience.  
  
"Simple. We're just going to out for breakfast, alright?" said Kai watching Rei's mouth drop.  
  
"All this for breakfast?!?! I could have slept in! For that it better be good and you're definitely paying!" exclaimed Rei.  
  
"Damn. I was going to take you into the forest and make you hunt for your food, but now I guess I have no choice." Said Kai smirking.  
  
"Haha, anyway where is this place that you are taken us to?" asked Tala who was walking beside Rei.  
  
"A little café that serve's the best breakfast around here." Said Kai. The trio continued to walk until they came to the café.  
  
"Nice." Commented Rei.  
  
"What's next? You gonna send us on a cruise?" asked Tala.  
  
"If I get bored with you." Said Kai smirking at Tala. He opened the door for Rei and butting in front of Tala who unfortunately had the door slam on him. "Bastard." Muttered Tala before opening the door for himself.  
  
Once inside they were greeted by a hostess.  
  
"Reservation for Hiwatari." Said Kai. The hostess nodded and scanned the book.  
  
"Um, sir there's only a reservation for two."  
  
"That's right. These two." Said Kai pushing Rei and Tala forward.  
  
"What?!?! You're not staying?" asked Rei. Kai shook his head. "No I got better stuff to do. I got you started. Now have fun." Said Kai before leaving the two. Rei and Tala stared at Kai before turning back to the hostess, letting her take them to their seats.  
  
Breakfast was enjoyable. Neither of them had ever had such an enjoyable breakfast. After breakfast they left the café and wandered around outside noticing the other couples walking around as well. Tala then directed Rei towards an uncrowded outdoor skating rink.  
  
"They're still skating in Febrary?" asked Rei watching the few people skate around.  
  
"If there's snow they'll do anything. I remember I once saw someone streak across the ice. Funniest part was when he fell." Said Tala directing Rei over to get a pair of skates for each of them. Going over to a bench they both sat down and put on their skates. Well Tala did at least. The minute Tala finished tying up his own skates Rei planted his leg on Tala's lap.  
  
"You really are helpless." Said Tala tying up the laces. Once he was done both skates he stood up looking down at Rei.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know how to skate." Rei stuck his tongue out and stood up. "I should just say yes, to make this more hell for you. Come on. Let's go." Said Rei stepping onto the natural ice rink. Tala followed. Both skated around at a steady pace. After a few hours they traded their skates back. Tala led Rei a bit further and to a more secluded area. Sitting down the both were sore from the number of falls they inflicted on each other. They both were happy to be resting. It was late afternoon now. The sun was still in the sky but would be setting soon. Rei had his head resting against Tala's with Tala's arm wrapped around him and his cheek resting on top of Rei's head. Rei shifted a bit uncomfortable. Tala lifted his head trying to figure out what's the matter.  
  
"Some in your pocket was digging into my shoulder." Said Rei trying to figure out what it might be. Tala looked confused for a moment but then the light in his mind switched on. Reaching into his coat he brought out a tiny box. Rei went into curious cat mood trying to figure out what was in the box.  
  
"Well now that you've seen it better give it to you now." Said Tala handing Rei the box. Rei slowly untied the thin gold ribbon that wrapped around the box. Pulling off the lid and tissue paper Rei gasped at what he saw. A solid metallic blue metal band sat in the middle of the box. Carefully pulling it out he looked at it. Engraved around the band were the words: 'Bonded together by differences'. Rei smiled after reading this and slipped the band onto his wrist.  
  
"You didn't have to get me anything you know. I am happy with what I have." He said hugging Tala. Embracing Rei he said, "I know. It's just to show others that we are bonded no matter what they think." Rei smiled at Tala's thoughtfulness. H tilted his head up to Tala and smiled at him. Tala smiled as well and brought his lips down onto Rei's. It was a simple but meaningful kiss. Parting Rei curled into Tala more basking in the warmth. 'Not all Valentine's Day are meant to be full of red and fluff.' Thought Rei.  
  
***********************************  
  
***********************************  
  
Okay there's the third chapter! Enjoy and hope to see this fic again at Easter!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	4. Easter Hunt

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Here's the Easter chapter, because....its Easter. Sadly I'm only going to do a few more chapters. There aren't any holidays except Victoria Day and that's a Canadian Holiday. I don't think I'll use it, but I'll do a random chapter and then the last chapter which will be a summer vacation chapter. The Demo Boys + Kai could use the sun.  
  
Anyway here's the chapter. It's not as long as the last one for sure.  
  
******************************************  
  
******************************************  
  
Chapter Four – Easter Hunt  
  
"Why do we have to do this?" huffed Bryan who was sitting outside with Tala, Rei, Kai and Spencer. Kai and Rei had planned an egg hunt for Tyson, Max and Ian. It was more of a payback for the paint incident last week. Tyson, Max and Ian thought it would be funny to cover the older teens in paint when they walked in. Even though it was April Fool's they went a bit over board, especially since Mr. Dickenson had brought over a important figure of the BBA to talk to the Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys. For that incident they all spent the next two days cleaning.  
  
"Don't you want revenge on those three idiots?" asked Spencer who was leaning against a tree.  
  
Bryan snorted and replied, "Of course I do, but couldn't it be more painful?"  
  
"It could be, but its Easter and we don't want to go over board." Answered Rei who was sitting against Tala's chest whose back was against the wall. Kai stood next to them. Bryan grumbled at Rei's answer. Kai pushed himself off the wall and walked back to the house.  
  
"Come on. Let's start those morons on their way." Said Kai. Spencer and Bryan followed immediately leaving Tala and Rei alone, not that they minded.  
  
"Come on tiger. I don't want to miss this." Said Tala nudging Rei to stand up, though in vain. Rei smirked and shook his head.  
  
"I'm comfortable. I don't want to move." He said; his smirk grew as he heard Tala sighed.  
  
"Rei come on." Said Tala a little more forceful this time. Rei still didn't budge. Tala sighed frustrated. He nudged Rei forward gently, trying to get him to move. Rei still didn't get up.  
  
"Rei! Up now!" Getting pissed Tala let his frustration take control and pushed him forward causing the neko-jin to crash to the ground in an awkward position.  
  
"AAHH!" Rei screamed as he landed on his left hand. Pain shot through his arm as it twisted. Tala stared at his mate for a moment before scurrying to his side.  
  
"Rei I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking." Said Tala quickly. Helping Rei up he was awarded with a punch to the chest which sent him flying back.  
  
"Yeah, you weren't thinking." Said Rei angrily before running into the house. Tala, slightly winded sat up painfully and watched Rei walk into the house. Sighing, the Russian captain got up and walked back to the house to apologize to Rei. Walking into the house he was almost trampled by Tyson, Max and Ian as they ran out to find the clues. Entering the house he was greeted with the sight of Kai, Spencer and Bryan looking pissed. Tala stopped and stared them.  
  
"What did you do to Rei?" asked Kai not happy at his best friend. Tala sighed.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Really? Oh ok. We were just wondering why Rei was bleeding." Said Spencer.  
  
"He's that injured?" asked Tala frantically. Kai smirked and Tala knew he was done for.  
  
"So you do know what happened. Answers. Now. Or I will kill you." Said Kai walking over to Tala and grabbing his arm dragging him over to the couch.  
  
"Fine. I asked Rei to get up, but he didn't budge. I asked again and he didn't. After the third time I sorta got pissed and pushed him." Tala summed up. Silence filled the room.  
  
"Did you say please?" asked Spencer. Tala shook is his head and was rewarded with a smack to the head by Bryan. And it wasn't gentle.  
  
"You idiot. Even I know to say please when I ask. You should know Rei by now. He may be kind and all but he expects manners." Said Bryan. Tala knew Bryan was right.  
  
"Where is Rei right now?"  
  
"Upstairs, and no you're not going up there to see him." Said Kai.  
  
"Why?" Tala asked confused as to why he couldn't go apologize to his mate.  
  
"Because jackass, Rei doesn't want to see you at the moment he even said so himself. I'll go up and you can think about how to get in Rei's good books again." Said Kai standing up and going upstairs to where Rei was. Entering Rei's room he looked around the room trying to find Rei. All he saw was a puff of black against the bed. Kai walked in quietly.  
  
"Kai why are you up here?" asked Rei suddenly. Kai walked over to the other side of the bed where Rei sat on the ground binding his arm. Kai sat down and took Rei's hand. He wiped the blood away with the towel Rei brought into the room and quickly placed a tiny bit of antiseptic and a bandage patch over the wound. Taking the bindings he quickly wrapped Rei's wrist. Looking for something to hold it, Kai looked around and saw a blue wrist band on the desk. Reaching over he grabbed it and looked at it raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Why do you have Bryan's wrist band?"  
  
"He left it downstairs yesterday. I was going to give it to him today." Said Rei. Kai nodded and wrapped it around Rei's wrist twice because Rei's wrists were a lot smaller than Bryan's.  
  
"Okay now what are you going to do?" asked Kai.  
  
"I don't know." Rei sighed and put his head pack on the bed. Kai stood up and hoisted Rei up.  
  
"Well you're not going to stay in here and spoil the show that's going on at the moment between the three idiots. Come on. You know Tala didn't mean it. He's emotionally disabled. Neglected. An idiot. What more can you expect from him." Said Kai pulling Rei's blood soaked shirt off. Finding another one quickly he put it over Rei's head. Once Rei was finished they both exited the room. Coming down stairs they noticed that Spencer, Tala and Bryan were not there anymore.  
  
"I guess they went to the end of the hunt to wait for Tyson, Max and Ian. We'll go wait too. Come on." Said Kai before dragging Rei out of the door. The two made their way to the end of the hunt. Arriving there they met up with Spencer and Bryan. They were seated a two boulders in the small forest with a box next to them.  
  
"Where's the other one?" asked Kai.  
  
"He went back." Answered Spencer.  
  
"Hey, is that my wrist band?" said Bryan out of the blue.  
  
"Yes now we don't want them to know we're here." Answered Kai. Kai and Rei walked over to the others and opened the box.  
  
"This is going to be great!" whispered Bryan. All of a sudden Rei heard something meters away.  
  
"They're coming." He whispered.  
  
"I don't hear anything." Said Bryan.  
  
"I'd rather take Rei's opinion." Said Kai. The four closed the box and left it out in the open. They hid behind the boulders silently. Twigs snapping could he heard, as well as Tyson's victory scream as they discovered the box waiting for them. The three rushed over to the box and literally ripped if open. Silence soon took over as they found the box held no contents. All of a sudden they heard a thump and turned around only to be met with a face fill of pie. Rei, Kai, Bryan and Spencer had jumped out and smothered them in pies. Tyson, Max and Ian backed away; Ian being the smallest was quickly taken down by Bryan throwing a pie at him full force. Next was Max and lastly Tyson going down.  
  
The four came to stand and laugh at their fallen friends.  
  
"Let that be a lesson Tyson." Kai said. After that they went around picking up the pieces of the pie pans. Rei bent down to pick up one and another hand reached out to grab it. Looking up he was met with ice blue eyes. Standing up quickly, Rei looked down at Tala who had shown up out of nowhere.  
  
"What..." Rei began but was stopped by Tala getting on his knees and hands laced together in a begging position.  
  
"Before you say anything I want to say that I am really, really sorry for what I did. I was a stupid, single-minded jerk who only was thinking about myself. And you can add selfish to that list." Said Tala on his knees in front of Rei for all to see. Rei was at a loss. He wasn't expecting Tala to do this.  
  
"Tala please get up." Said Rei eyes flickering over to the others as the tried not to laugh.  
  
"No Rei. You deserve more than that little speech. Please, please, please forgive me. I'm an idiot. I just want you to forgive me." He said bending his Tala and raising his hands above his head.  
  
"Tala I forgive you, now get up before you reduce yourself even lower than you are doing so right now." Said Rei with clenched teeth. A blush appeared on his cheeks showing his embarrassment. Tala didn't seem to think that Rei meant it and latched himself onto Rei. This caused the others to break out in laughter. Rei looked down at Tala, his face now redder than Tala's hair.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei. Real sorry." Said Tala. Rei tried to push Tala away with no avail. Sighing he turned he head to Kai.  
  
"A little help Kai." Rei pleaded. Watching his captain walk away all hope of being free faded. After a few minutes the rest had left leaving Rei and Tala.  
  
"Tala if you're going to let go now would be the best time." Said Rei. Tala looked up. Seeing that the other's were gone Tala stood up towering over Rei.  
  
"I am sorry." Tala said. Rei held up his hand.  
  
"I know. I heard everything, and I don't want to hear it again." He said. "Let's go back." Rei said. Tala stared confused.  
  
"That's it? You're forgiving me that easily?"  
  
"No, just I have to go to the washroom really bad." Rei said hopping from one foot to another to emphasis his point. Tala smiled brightly and gave Rei a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"But I'm an idiot right?" Tala asked as they walked back.  
  
"No. You're a fool. There is no bigger fool then you. Sadly I got stuck with you." Said Rei as he hung his head low.  
  
Tala smiled proudly as they walked back to the house.  
  
*******************************  
  
*******************************  
  
Happy Easter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was at a total loss when writing this.  
  
Please Review  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


End file.
